Piece Of Heaven
by Captain Voxland
Summary: James and Lily live Au: After Voldemort attacks, he damages James's spine leaving him unable to walk. Thankfully Remus, Lily, and Sirius are there. However, Wormtail is still around and coming up with a plan. (I will say how they survived in later CHs so don't yell at me for not saying why they survived) I'm back for now. I just need to work out this idea, so it might be short.
1. Prologue

Blackness, she woke to blackness and the loud cries of her baby. "Harry? James?" was all she got out when she saw her baby in his crib. "Oh, my baby. Are you…..Hurt?" Lily Evans Potter said with tears in her eyes as she stood up. She smiled when she found no injury on her son. "Harry," she said as she pulled her son into her arms.

"Lily!" Lily turned to the door when she heard the cry of her husband James. His voice was full of pain and she feared the worst. "Lily, where are you?" James called as Lily walked out of Harry's nursery and down the stairs to the living room.

"James?" she called when she saw him on the ground. There was a cut on his forehead that was still bleeding. "James?" she said again with worry in her voice. James Potter smiled at her but it was a weak smile.

"Lily," James coughed. "Is…..Is Harry ok?" he asked pushing himself to sit but he winced at his legs. Lily saw this but she did not say anything as she gave Harry to James. James smiled and looked at his son, but he found at the scar on his forehead that was still bleeding. "He's ok…..Lily…. Peter he…." James cut off when Sirius ran into the house.

"James! Lily! Oh, thank Merlin. I thought you were…" Sirius did not finish as James tried to stand but he groaned in pain. "James?" Sirius asked with a worried tone to his voice.

"I'm…. fine Padfoot…..dont worry…." James cut off and passed out.

It turns out that James's spine was badly damaged, and he could not walk anymore. Lily took this way too hard that she had to leave the hospital to cry while Sirius stayed with James. They did not tell Remus what had happened yet. However, they knew that they had to be there for James, so Sirius asked Lily to send a Patronus to him because Sirius doesn't have one. Lily, however, was having a hard time getting the message for she kept welding up in tears. However, after seven tries Lily managed to get the message out to her werewolf friend. She said: "Remus. Come to the hospital as so as you can. James is hurt, really hurt. Please, Remus. Sirius, James and I need you. We are sorry for thinking that you were with Voldemort. James's cant…." Lily cut off when tears filled her eyes and she broke down crying.

Remus was reading in his study at his house thinking about the only people that he could call family now when a silver doe came up to him. After the message was done, Remus had tears in his eyes and he quickly grabbed his wand and apparated to the hospital, fearing the worst for his friends and family.

When Remus arrived at the hospital looking around nervously. This is when he saw Sirius holding Harry with anger and betrayal in his gray eyes. "Padfoot. What happened?" Remus asked with fear in his voice. Sirius looked at Remus and sighed but he did not say anything for a while as he let out a breath and said:

"James was hurt. Wormtail. He….." Sirius cut off for he was too angry to say anything. Then he took a deep breath before he added. "They are looking for him. I'm glad that…. that James and Lily are still around. I mean, what would have happened if….." Sirius cut off again and looked at his Godson who giggled a little. This made Remus and Sirius smile at the one-year-old. "Thank you for that Harry. I'm going to give you to Uncle Remus now so I can go after…" Remus held up his hand.

"Sirius. You know that's a bad idea. You said it yourself there are people looking for him," Remus said when he saw Lily walk up to them.

"Remus. Thank Merlin. James is worried about you," Remus chuckled a little.

"He's worried about me? I'm worried about him," Remus said looking at Sirius who smiled and moved Harry on his hips. "I mean the full moon was three nights ago and I have not seen him in a long time," Remus said as they all started to walk down to James's room. "Is James awake?" Remus asked before they walked in. Lily nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, he's annoyed though," Sirius and Remus laughed. "Which is good because he's the same James," Lily added as they walked into the room.

**A/M: New story here. James was supposed to die in this story but, I decided to have him live so yay. Tell me what you think and if I should continue this. I'm going to but I just want to hear what you think. Anyway, thank you for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	2. Starting something new

James let out an annoyed sigh when the pain went through his body. However, when the door opened he smiled when he saw Remus. "Moony!" James said in a weak voice. Remus smiled sadly at him.

"Prongs. I'm sorry," Remus said slowly with tears in his amber eyes. James sighed and took Harry into his arms. "I really should have been there with you. I should have….." Remus cut off as he sat down. Lily and Sirius looked at James who smiled a little. James nodded.

"It's ok Moony. I'm still alive, am I? Now, when I get out of this place. We are all going to look after the little pup here," Sirius smiled and nodded but when he looked at Remus he dropped his head and walked out of the room calmly. Sirius looked at the door and let out a breath. Lily and James did the same thing.

"I'll go talk to him," Sirius announced to his friends. Lily and James nodded but they did not say anything as Sirius walked out of the room to find Remus.

"Remus!?" Sirius called to his werewolf friend and brother when he found him in the lobby about to leave. Remus turned around and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Remus did not turn however has he let out a breath. "Remus. Where the hell are you going? We need you here. Harry needs you," Remus dropped his head and turned around, but he did not show his eyes to his friend. Sirius knew that they were filled with tears and amber at the moment. "Remus," Sirius cut off when Remus looked up at him.

"You don't need me. Why would you need a…."

"Don't say it Rem," Sirius cut him off. "You are not. We have been over this. You are not a monster. Remus, you are my brother as well as James. Why can't you get this in your head?" Sirius told him putting his hand on his shoulder. Remus looked up at him with his amber eyes turned back to green.

"Alright, but what about…." Sirius waved his hand.

"We will worry about that later Moon, alright. Now come on," Remus smiled and slowly followed Sirius back to James's room but in the back of Remus's mind, he still thinks that he does not deserve to help look after Harry.

Lily was holding Harry who had fallen asleep in her arms when James sighed at the fact that Remus does not believe that he can help look after his son. "Lily," James said sitting up but wincing at his side for he could no longer feel his legs anymore. James, however, did not care as long as his family lives.

"Yeah James?" Lily asked smiling at her son who wiggled in his sleep.

"Do you think…." James cut off when Remus and Sirius walked back into the room. "So, are you staying to help?" James asked Remus who nodded slowly but he did not say anything as he cleared his throat.

"Yeah. Thanks to Padfoot here," Remus said after a while with a small laugh. Sirius nodded with a smile, but he did not say anything as Harry woke and giggled at his mother.

"Hello love," Lily said smiling at her son. The others smiled as well.

Dumbledore came in after Remus and Sirius left for the night. Lily walked to stay with James. In fact, she vowed to never leave his side again. Dumbledore told them that she should not be alive but yet they were. He told them that they were the first people to live after being hit by the killing curse. Something happened that night and not even Dumbledore knows. Dumbledore before he left said sorry to James and told them that Sirius and Remus can live with them and help raise Harry. He added that he will come and meet them in a few weeks to see how they are doing. Lily smiled at him, but she was worried about Harry, so she asked: "Is Harry going to be alright? What about James will he be alright?" The was a worried tone to her voice. James taped her on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Lily. I'm going to be ok. Legs or no. Yes, I do agree with Lily is Harry going to be ok?" James asked with worry to in his voice. Dumbledore smiled at him a little and nodded slowly.

"Yes, he will be just fine. I will see you later," after he said that he left leaving the small family to rest after a long day. Even though it was one in the morning.

Sirius let out a breath when he looked at Remus who did not seem to want to sleep. He tried to get him too. Even though he's not his father but Sirius worried about Remus. He, like himself, needed to sleep but he can't. He also thinks that neither can Remus. The two sat in Sirius's house in the living room drinking Firewhiskey. Remus was not saying anything as he stared at the fireplace and Sirius wondered what was going on in the werewolf's head. So, he took a deep breath before he said: "Remus, are you worried, or do you feel guilty about all of this?" Remus looked at him, but he did not meet his eyes and sighed sadly.

"What do you think, Sirius? Huh, we trusted him. I trusted him and look what he did. I can't even say his name anymore. That bastard," Remus muttered before he ran a hand through his sandy brown hair. "We called him brother. James and Lily could have died. What if they…" Remus cut off and walked out of the room with his cup in his hand. Sirius sighed and looked at the door. Then, he too got up and walked out of the room to get some sleep. He knew that Remus was just tired, but he knew that Remus was right. They did trust him and yet he almost got his friends, two people that he had called family, other than Remus anyway.

"Well, I guess I should…" Sirius cut off when his head hit his pillow and he fell asleep, just like Remus a few minutes later.

**A/N: What do you think? Someone tell me. Anyway, thank you for reading. I have no idea where this story is going and I'm ok with that. Thank you again and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland **


	3. Moving in

Sirius and Remus woke at the same time. However, they both were worried about James but they also both knew that he was going to be fine. So, they did not know what they were feeling. "Good morning Rem," Sirius said when he walked into the dining room to see Remus who was standing by the coffee waiting for it to start. Remus let out a breath and nodded but he did not say anything as he smiled at Sirius. Sirius understood why he did not say anything because it was early, and Remus was not a morning person. Sirius wound not be one if he was a wolf too. Remus took a deep breath and smiled a little.

"Good morning Siri. James is going home today. We should get ready for them when they get home," Remus said after a while, but there was something in Remus's voice that Sirius can't place. However, he did not worry about that at the moment. Sirius sighed and sat down at the table.

"Moon," Sirius trailed off and looked at the paper that was in front of him and Remus knew what he was going to say.

"Nightmare again?" Remus asked Sirius who closed his eyes before he let out a breath. Slowly, he nodded and opened his eyes.

"Yeah. I was so real. James and Lily died. I went after…after Wormtail and….and…." Sirius trailed off again and shook his head. "It does not matter. It was just a dream," Sirius added as he picked up the paper. Remus hummed and sat down but he did not say anything as the two best friends fell quiet while the sun rose and shined in the room.

James never thought that he wound like a wheelchair, but yet he loved it. Lily, of course, was telling him to be careful while he had Harry in his lap while he rolled around the halls. "James!" Lily shirked "Be careful. Harry!" Lily was calling while James was riding around the halls faster than he should be going. James laughed and rolled over to her and gave Harry back to Lily.

"Ah, come on. I was just having fun. Right, pup?" James asked his one year old who giggled. Lily smiled at this and ruffled her son's hair.

"Alright, you two, let's go home. I'm sure Sirius and Remus will be happy to see us," Lily said as she took hold of James's wheelchair and the small family left with a pop.

"They should be here soon Pads," Remus said as the two friends made a room for Harry to sleep in. Sirius smiled but he did not say anything as he let out a breath when the memory of that nightmare came back into his mind. Remus looked over to Sirius after he finished putting up a lion in Harry's crib. "Sirius?" Remus asked Sirius who looked at him and smiled a fake smile.

"Yeah, Moon?" Sirius asked Remus who opened his mouth, but the soft giggles cut him off. "Ah, their home. Come, Rem," Sirius said in a shaky voice that Remus heard but he did not say anything as he walked out of the room. Remus sighed and nodded as he too walked out of the room. What he saw made him smile but he still felt like this was a bad idea.

'_What about the full moon? What would Harry think of me? I can't do this. Yes, I can't…' _

"Moony?" James cut him out of his thoughts. "Are you ok? You seem lost and I think Harry would like to see you," Remus smiled but he did not say anything as he took Harry into his arms. "Moon?" James said again as he wheeled over to the werewolf who nodded and closed his eyes for a minute before he said in a calm voice:

"Yeah, I'm ok. I don't think….." the werewolf cut off and shook his head. "It does not matter. Come on cub. Let go see your new room," Remus said before he left the hall by the front door and walked up the stairs. Leaving the others in the hall.

Remus smiled at the baby who giggled when Remus sat down on the rocking chair. "I don't know what to do cub. I don't think….." Remus cut off with tears in his eyes before he closed them for a minute and said: "Can I tell you something cub? The reason why I don't think I can help rase you is…..is the werewolf that bit me knows that I'm alive and he is looking for him. I'm leaving Britain. I don't want anyone to get hurt more than they already are. I'm sorry Harry. Good-bye," Remus said with tears in his eyes as he stood up and put Harry in his crib before he looked around him and left with a pop.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait on this story. I was busy with other things and family stuff that scared me. Right anyway, thank you for reading and tell me what you think. I will see you next time -Captain Voxland**


	4. Wormtail the little pest

Remus arrived at his old house with tears in his eyes. He knows that this is for the best, but he could not help but feel bad about leaving his friends, his family. Remus let out a breath and looked around his home. "I'm sorry," Remus said to himself as he walked into his room to pack. However, his werewolf nose picked up something: a rat. The wolf inside Remus took over and growled. Remus allowed it to come out of his throat. "I know you are there Peter. So why don't you come out you ass? Remember. I'm stronger than you. Come on out," Remus said in a calm voice after he took control again. After a few moments, a rat ran up to Remus and turned into Peter Pettigrew.

"Moony! It's so good to…" Peter never finished because Remus pushed him to the ground with his wand at his throat.

"Don't you dare! How dare you betray us? We were your friends; your best friends and you decide to join Voldemort!" Peter shuddered at this, but Remus just rolled his eyes. "Why! Wormtail Why? You ran with me when I was a bloody werewolf! We made a pact you idiot. Friends, brothers. Don't you remember that? Huh?" Remus snapped letting the wolf come out a little again. Wormtail just laughed.

"I do, my friend. I want you to join me. We can…." Wormtail cut off when Remus punched him hard. So hard that he knocked him out. Let lit a breath, Remus put his wand away and looked at his former friend and brother. Then he went back to packing.

Sirius laughed when Lily yelled at James for rolling around the house and singing at the top of his lungs. However, James's stopped when he heard the soft crying of Harry upstairs. "We should go check-up of the little pup and Moon," James said rolling over to the stares. "Wait how am I….?" James never finished because Lily put a spell on the stairs to make a ramp out of the stairs. "Thank you," James said rolling up the ramp so he can be with his son. Sirius followed after James's got up to the second floor and Lily turned the stairs back to normal. "Guy's!" the voice of James made Lily and Sirius run into the room to see James holding Harry, but Remus was no were to be found.

"Dammit!" Sirius yelled but it did not make Harry cry, and everyone was glad about that. "Did he leave a note or something?" Sirius asked looking at his Godson who giggled in his father's lap. However, lily and James did not say anything. Sirius cursed again but under his breath before he added: "I'll be right back. It might be at his house or something," Sirius then left with a pop.

When Remus was done packing he picked up Wormtail and looked to his door to his room when he heard Sirius call for him, but he did not say anything as he sat down on his bed after he put Wormtail next to his with robe wrapped around him. "Remus I know you are up there. I thought you were going to help us with Harry?" Sirius called as he walked up to Remus's door which was closed. "Remus?" Remus looked at the door and then to Wormtail who woke up and laughed again.

"Come on Moony. Join me. Please. I need my friend back," Remus rolled his eyes again and stood up.

"You want your friend back? That will never happen. Now come on. Sirius get in here, Wormtail!" Remus yelled back as Sirius opened the door, Wormtail broke free and pulled his wand at Remus and called a spell. A silver robe came out of the wand and hit Remus making him call out in agony. Sirius heard but when he opened the door, Remus was gone, and Sirius yelled again.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait on this and why its so short. I kind of forgot where I was going with this story. I'm sorry, but don't worry I think it will come together at some point. Tell me what you think. Did you like it? If you don't that's ok. I did not really edit this and I'm sorry. Tell me anything that I can fix. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland **


	5. How could Wormtail?

Sirius looked around Remus's room for anything but all he saw was a small packed bag and a letter from Remus's father. Sirius sighed and picked it up and read: 

"_Dear Remus,_

_How are you, my son? I know we have not talked in a long time and I'm sorry about that. I'm writing to you because I have something to tell you and I'm sorry about this. Grayback knows you are alive and where you live. It's not my fault about this. I know you don't really want to talk to me, but I needed to tell you this. Sigh, I'm sorry son. I'm really sorry. _

_Sorry again_

_-Your father" _Sirius sighed and put down the letter before he looked around him again. Then he saw blood on the ground. At this moment Sirius realized that Remus was in danger in more ways than one because he just remembered that Remus had said Wormtail.

"Oh no. Remus!" Sirius called before he left Remus's house with a soft pop.

James was reading to Harry when Sirius arrived in the living room his eyes were filled with tears and anger. Lily went to the store, so she was not there. She was worried about leaving James alone with Harry, but James assured her that everything was just fine. Lily did not believe him of course but Harry giggled, and Lily just left with rolling her eyes. "What's wrong?" James asking smiling at his son who was asleep in his lap. Sirius, however, did not say anything as he took a deep breath and handed James the later before he sat down. "This is from Remus's father? The one person Remus does not want to talk to?" James asked before he started to read the letter.

"Remus was going to help us until he got this letter. He got it right when he arrived at this house and Wormtail? Does he have Remus? Why?" James wondered out loud as he welled over to the fireplace.

"I know James. I'm going to find Remus and Wormtail. I'm sorry but you are in no shape to fight and…

"No! I can fight, I can save Remus. We can safe Remus. We are family, all of us," James protested but Sirius shook his head. "Yes, Padfoot. Let go save him come on! Just like old times," James added but Sirius shook his head and left the room. "Sirius! Sirius let me….." James cut off when Sirius left the room. James welled out of the room after Sirius.

Remus woke with a started, but a rush of pain went through his arms. "Merlin. Wormtail I know you are there. Stop hiding," Remus yelled despite the pain. The place that he was in was dark though Remus can hear and smell Wormtail. It was not a nice smell Remus resized.

"I'm not hiding Remus. I'm seeing at how you deal with this whole thing," Wormtail laughed as he walked out of the dark cower that he was standing in. Remus rolled his eyes at this.

"Really Wormtail," Remus said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Why don't you let me out of this, and we can handle this. No, so I can kick your ass," Remus laughed but the pain in his writs made him stop. Wormtail laughed and walked closer.

"I can tell you are in pain Moony. Don't worry we can deal with this," Wormtail laughed as he opened the door leading in the light and making Remus close his eyes at it. When he opened his eyes and closed them in fear when he saw him: Greyback, the monster that ruined his life staring at him.

"Ah, hello cub,"

**A/N: I'm back with this story. What will happen next? I don't know. Maybe someone could help with that, with some feedback please be nice if you chose to do so. Anyway, tell me what you think, and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland. P.S Sorry about the wait on this story. **


	6. Why we are alive

James looked down at a sleeping Harry wishing that he could help but he knows that Sirius was right. He still was in no shape to fight but Remus, Remus was his best friend and he wanted to save him. "What do I do Harry?" James asked his sleeping son while Lily appeared.

"James? Sirius? Harry? I'm home!" Lily called with cheerfulness to her voice. However, this died off when she saw James looking down at his son with a sadness in his eyes. "What happened?" Lily asked looking at her husband and then looked at her sleeping son. James, however, did not say anything as Dumbledore appeared to check up on everyone.

"Hello everyone. Wait, were is Sirius and Remus?" the headmaster asked looking around worried. James looked up at him and said:

"Wormtail took Remus because Greyback knows Remus is alive for some reason. I guess Wormtail is working with Greyback now," there was a hint of anger in James's voice and Lily and Dumbledore understood this.

"Right, I'm guessing that is were Sirius went? I'm sure he's got it. Anyway, I've come to tell you that I know how you two lived now and why James can't walk," Lily and James looked at Dumbledore, but they still thought about how Sirius was going to fight Greyback and Wormtail. Even though they knew that Remus could kick Wormtail's ass.

Remus called out in agony as Greyback tortured him with his chaws and wand. Remus was starting to hate Greyback even more now. The only thing Remus heard was Greyback's harsh laugh that sounded like two plates coming together. Remus, however, could not cover his ears. Greyback laughed again. When he stopped Remus let out a breath and closed his eyes. Greyback laughed again. "What's the matter cub? You did not like that? Well, if you can join me and I'll stop doing that. Your friend Peter is wonderful to bring you to me," Remus opened his eyes and rolled them before he cleared his throat and snapped:

"Why would I do that? I don't even like you. You ruined my life!" Remus breathed in for it hurt his throat to speak. Greyback laughed at this and aimed his wand at Remus but he did not cast a spell. Instead, he stared at Remus with his bright amber eyes. He then lowered his wand and walked out of the room, but Remus knew that he will be back. The younger werewolf chose this time to close his eyes again and fall into an uneasy rest.

James looked at Dumbledore and waited for him to speak but he did not say anything for a while. This got on James's nerves but Lily, Lily stayed quiet and waited. James smiled at this. Dumbledore took a deep breath. "It seems that Harry saved you. Harry shielded you with magic, however, it did not work all the way. James, I'm sorry but Voldemort killed you but not all the way. This is why you can not walk," James nodded sadly but he did not say anything. Lily, however, let out a sob and hugged James tight. James, however, was shocked as he sat there. His son, his son saved him. James could not be any prouder, but he was shocked at the same time.

"Thank you, Albus," James said voice quiet Dumbledore smiled and left the house with a pop. "He saved us!" James said out loud. "Lily, he saved us," James said again with tears falling out of his hazel eyes. Harry opened his bright green eyes and giggled at James. James smiled warmly at him. "Harry, you saved us," James said for the last time ticking the boy. Lily smiled warmly at James and Harry.

"Everything will work out James. Harry's safe. We are safe and when Sirius gets back with Remus we will all be a family together,"

Remus woke to the sound of a dog tongue licking him. However, Remus did not open his eyes to this, but he did smile. When the dog stopped he turned back into Sirius. "Remus," Sirius whispered. "Remus wake up. Let's get out of here," Sirius whispered again. Remus opened his eyes slowly and smiled weakly at Sirius. "Come on," Sirius said helping the werewolf stand.

"Wait, Sirius. I want to kick Wormtail's ass," Sirius laughed when Remus said this. Even though Sirius knew that Remus is in no shape to fight him. "Wormtail!" Remus muttered before he passed out and this is when Sirius saw the blood dripping from Remus's side.

"Oh, Merlin," Sirius muttered before he looked to the door when he heard a noise. "Let's get out of here Rem, we can kick Wormtail's ass later," Sirius laughed a little before he picked up Remus who fell to the floor and left with a pop.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait on this I got really into Les Mis and it kind of took off as another story that I'm working on. I was also stuck on this story. Thank you all for reading and tell me what you think. I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland. **


	7. Epilogue: the werewolf in the hospital

When Remus woke again he felt pain everywhere, but he could not place where he was. The werewolf opened his amber eyes slowly and looked around. He was in the hospital not in that place wherever he was. Remus did not really care though. He hates hospitals but he was glad that Wormtail or Greyback was not around. _ 'I wonder what happened to him. Maybe Sirius kicked his ass. Or put him in Azkaban.' _ Remus thought with a small smile. He then closed his eyes for a minute before he opened them again to see Sirius in the doorway holding Harry in his arms. There was a look of worry on his face.

"Remus. On thank Merlin," Sirius said with happiness dripping from his voice. Remus smiled at him. However, he looked away with shame. Sirius saw this but he did not say anything as he walked into the room and put Harry on Remus's lap before he sat down next to Remus.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I should not have gone after…" Remus cut off when Harry giggled in his lap. "Hello cub," Remus said running his hand through Harry's little hair. The one-year-old giggled at this. Sirius smiled but then he sighed and looked at the door when he saw Lily and James in the doorway.

"It's not your fault Moon and you did not go after him. Wormtail got you by surprise," James said welling into the room with Lily behind him. "Blame Wormtail. They got him by the way," James added tickling his son who giggled. Lily smiled at the scene, but she decided to stay quiet. Soon James, Remus, and Sirius all started to talk about their school days without bringing up Wormtail of course. Lily listened happily saying things from time to time. She was happy that everything will be ok, but she feared when her son goes to school. Like what will James tell him? Like will her son be a pranker? She hopes not. However, that is a long time from now. Harry is the real hero and she was so proud of him and she can't wait until he is old enough to know that.

**A/N: I'm sorry about the short story and if this leaves left to desire but I just don't know what else to put in it. Thank you all for reading and tell me what you think. I know this story is really bad, so you don't have to tell me anything. Thank you again and I will see you in my next story. -Captain Voxland**


End file.
